thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Приключение мальчика и девочки
The Adventure of a Boy and a Girl '''(Приключения Мальчика и Девочки) - это рассказ, который находится в Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil, выпущенный 30-го августа, 2011. История рассказывает о детях Авадонии, Жермен и Аллена, которые спасают своего друга детства Шартетту Лэнгли из Леса Замешательства. '''The Adventure of a Boy and a Girl少年と少女の冒険 is a short story found in Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide, released in August 30, 2011. The story tells of the Avadonia children, Germaine and Allen, rescuing their childhood friend Chartette Langley from the Forest of Bewilderment. Краткий сюжет Девочка идет по Лесу Замешательства, приближаясь к логову бандитов, чтобы найти своею подругу детства; мальчик следует за ней и спасает её ,когда на неё нападают, так как не хочет быть трусом. Выясняется, что девочка - дочь героя, в то время как мальчик - сын короля и был усыновлён этим героем. Мальчик отказывается говорить с девочкой из-за его прошлого. Некоторое время до этого, подруга этих детей пропала, и подозревается, что он был похищен бандитами. Мальчик и девочка раскрывают себя друг перед другом, а после добираются к логову бандитов, где начинают биться с криминальными участниками банды. Их подруга спасена; девочка возвращается домой к отцу, и мальчик следует за ней, в шоке от итога их столкновения. Мальчика и девочку ругают, когда они возвращаются домой, но напряжение проходит. Много лет спустя, девочка становится героиней и присматривает за мальчиком, который теперь грешник на эшафоте; они уже не могут возвратиться в невинное детства. Рассказ поднимает вопрос может ли кто-нибудь объяснить что такое "зло". A girl progresses through the Forest of Bewilderment, approaching a bandit's hideout to find her childhood friend; a boy follows behind her and rescues her when she's attacked, not wishing to be a coward. It is revealed that the girl is the daughter of a hero, while the boy is the son of a king and has been adopted by the hero. The boy refuses to talk to the girl due to his past. Some time before, the friend of the two went missing and it is suspected she was kidnapped by bandits. The boy and girl open up to each other before arriving at the bandit's hideout, where they start to fight the criminals stationed there. Their friend is rescued; the girl walks back to her father's house while the boy follows, shocked by the outcome of their confrontation. The boy and girl receive a scolding after returning home, but the tension passes. Many years later the girl becomes a hero and watches the boy, now a sinner, on the scaffold; the two are unable to return to their childhood purity. The narrative asks if anyone can explain what "evil" is. Персонажи *Germaine Avadonia *Allen Avadonia *Chartette Langley *Leonhart Avadonia Интересные Факты Концептуализация и происхождение *Это "приключение" впервые упоминается в The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow Алленом и Жермен прежде чем дело доходит о них в рассказе. *The "adventure" is first referenced in The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow by Allen and Germaine before being touched upon in the short story.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Интересные Вещи *Вопрос, который поставлен в конце рассказа, тот же самый над которым задумывается Кайл в Handbeat Clocktower. *The question posed at the end of the story is the same query pondered by Kyle in Handbeat Clocktower. Gallery Illustrations= Adventurepg_2.png|Germaine and Allen in the Forest of Bewilderment Adventurepg_3.png|Germaine and Allen after saving Chartette Adventurepg_8.png|The fates of the adventuring boy and girl years later References External Links *Official Website *Amazon Online Purchase *Online Fan Translation Категория:Книги Категория:Рассказы Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Daughter of Evil